Near to you
by Tenten n.n
Summary: Songfic NaruSaku - Música: Near to you Banda: A Fine Frenzy


Olá, povo. Essa é a minha primeira songfic e minha primeira NaruSaku, acho. Espero que gostem. Eu gostei de escrever, mas acho que não ficou muito bom.

O nome da música é Near to you da banda "A Fine Frenzy".

Eu amo essa música e quis botar numa fic. Achei que o Naruto e a Sakura eram o casal que mais se encaixava. Acho que não fiz um bom trabalho, porque a música é um pouco triste a fic é mais alegre, mas isso são vocês, leitores, quem deverão julgar. Espero que gostem da fic tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever.

Eu aconselho que ouçam a música, pois ela é muito linda.

Vamos à fic.

...

**He and I had something beautiful**

(_Ele e eu tivemos algo bonito)__  
_**But so dysfunctional, it couldn't last**

(_Mas tão defeituoso, não poderia durar)__  
_**I loved him so but I let him go**

(_Eu o amei tanto, mas o deixei ir__)  
_**'Cause I knew he'd never love me back**

(_Porque eu sabia que ele nunca me amaria do mesmo jeito)_

- Mas, Sasuke...! – gritei com todas as forças que pude. – Nós... estávamos tão felizes!

- Não dá mais, Sakura. Eu preciso ir. Konoha não é meu lugar – Arregalei meus olhos. Como ele poderia dizer algo assim? E eu? Tudo bem que não éramos um casal perfeito, convencional, mas mesmo assim... Nosso amor era tão bonito.

- Pra onde você vai? – podia sentir as lágrimas surgindo em meu rosto. Sasuke estava na minha frente, sério, com uma mochila nas costas. Ele estava impassível. Como ele podia estar assim? Pensei que significasse alguma coisa pra ele. As lágrimas começaram a descer pelo meu rosto.

- Pra algum lugar longe daqui. Para um lugar onde eu possa crescer. Konoha está me atrasando. Nunca farei nada de significativo aqui – Só conseguia enxergá-lo pelo feixe de luz da Lua que incidia sobre ele, mas, mesmo assim, podia perceber que não tinha um mínimo resquício de dor em seu rosto.

- E eu, Sasuke? Não signifiquei nada pra você? Eu te amo – tentei uma outra vez. Será que meus sentimentos eram tão insignificantes pra ele? Pude sentir ele franzir um pouco suas sobrancelhas, mas logo depois sua expressão voltou ao que era.

- Significou. Caso contrário, eu não ficaria com você. Mas há coisas mais importantes. Adeus – Foi como uma facada em meu peito. Eu podia correr atrás dele, implorar, gritar, abraçá-lo e não soltá-lo mais, mas a única coisa que fiz foi ficar paralisada onde eu estava. Deixaria ele ir, afinal, ele nunca me amaria do mesmo jeito.

**Such pain as this**

(_Tal dor como essa)__  
_**Shouldn't have to be experienced**

(_Não deveria ter experimentado)_  
**I'm still reeling from the loss**

(_Eu ainda estou cambaleando por causa da perda_) _  
_**Still a little bit delirious**

(_Continuo delirando um pouco)_

Passei o dia seguinte inteiro chorando em meu quarto. Não havia dormido direito, ou melhor, não dormira absolutamente nada. Olheiras roxas e profundas estavam cravadas em meu rosto mais pálido do que o normal. Meus olhos verdes estavam opacos e meu lábio estava machucado, pois o mordi a noite toda. Uma dor como a que estava sentindo não deveria ser experimentada. Nunca.

Alguns dias se passaram e eu não conseguia melhorar. Estava num estado de topor intenso. Eu só vivia. Como uma planta, talvez. Não. Plantas são mais alegras do que eu estava sendo. Meus amigos estavam se afastando. Eu não posso culpa-los, estava mesmo insuportável ficar perto de mim. Eu mesma preferia me afastar de mim. O único que continuava do meu lado era o Naruto. Sempre tentando me alegrar.

Eu contara a ele sobre o que ocorrera e ele prometeu me vingar batendo no Sasuke até a morte. Eu forcei um sorriso. Isso não adiantaria. Não diminuiria minha dor. Ouvir o nome _dele _foi insuportável pra mim. Sentia-me sem chão, num posso sem fundo. Não conseguia acreditar na minha própria falta de sorte.

Estava voltando pra casa, quando uma bola veio na minha direção e bateu com força na minha cabeça, me derrubando. Eu estava fraca. Não caía com tanta facilidade antes _daquilo_.

- Desculpe, Sakura – gritou Naruto, correndo para me ajudar. Ele estendeu a mão pra mim e eu a aceitei.

- Obrigada – agradeci e me assustei ao perceber o quão rouca minha voz estava. Eu também estava mais magra. Com certeza parecendo uma doente ou uma morta-viva. As pessoas se encolhiam quando eu passava, mas eu estava entorpecida demais para me preocupar com coisas desse tipo. Preferia ficar nesse estado do que acordar e a dor me abater mais forte do que antes. Eu merecia mesmo isso?

- Não há de quê. Você sabe que pode contar comigo para _tudo_. Minha mão estará sempre estendida pra você – essas frases cheias de significado me fizeram acordar um pouco, fizeram-me perceber que eu não estava só afetando a mim, mas também as pessoas que se importavam comigo. Eu não estava tão ciente de que eu era o motivo por minha mãe não dormir direito à noite e meu pai sempre chegar mais cedo do trabalho. Por Ino não estar prestando tanta atenção ao Gaara quanto este gostaria e ficar sempre me lançando olhares preocupados, por Tenten não prestar atenção nas aulas não parando de olhar pra mim, verificando se eu estava prestes a me tacar da janela e por deixar Naruto sempre tão angustiado. Essa consciência fez meus olhos se encherem de água. Pulei no Naruto, abraçando-o.

- Eu preciso! – gritei, certamente o assustando. Fazia tempo que eu não ouvia minha voz tão alta. – Preciso desesperadamente de sua mão, Naruto! – ele me abraçou de volta e ficamos lá por muito tempo.

**Near to you, I am healing**

_(Perto de você, estou me curando)__  
_**But it's taking so long**

_(Mas está demorando tanto) __  
_**'Cause though he's gone**

_(Porque ele se foi)__  
_**And you are wonderful**

_(E você é maravilhoso)__  
_**It's hard to move on**

_(É difícil seguir em frente)__  
_**Yet, I'm better near to you **

_(Ainda, estou melhor perto de você)_

- Sakura! Desça! O filme já vai começar! – gritou Naruto do andar de baixo da minha casa. Desci as escadas rapidamente e sorri para a figura loira a minha frente. – Uau! Está linda!

- Mentir é pecado, sabia? – brinquei.

- Sei muito bem disso. É por esse motivo que não minto. Estás divina, minha bela dama – elogiou, estendendo o braço para que eu o segurasse. – Seu rosto recuperou o brilho, Sakura.

- Não totalmente – disse, abatida. – Ainda dói. É difícil seguir em frente – admiti.

- Sei que sim, mas você é forte e vai conseguir.

- Está demorando muito, mas estou conseguindo me curar... perto de você – disse sorrindo. Naruto corou e negou freneticamente com a cabeça.

- É tudo esforço próprio, minha bela flor de cerejeira. Eu ajudei, mas foi você quem decidiu aceitar a minha ajuda.

- Pode ser, mas, ainda assim, você está sendo modesto. Você é maravilhoso – dessa vez, ele ficou vermelho sangue. Aproximei-me dele e encostei a cabeça em seu ombro. – Obrigada.

- Você e essa maldita palavra – retrucou, rabugento. Virou o rosto pro outro lado para esconder o rubor, o que me fez rir. Naruto era tão diferente _dele._ Adoravelmente diferente. – Sakura, isso está ficando estranho. Vamos ao cinema?

- Por que estranho? Não gosta de mim? – perguntei, fazendo pose de inocente e ofendida. Brincando, é claro. Naruto ficou imóvel e sério e eu gargalhei. – Chega disso. Vamos! – peguei na mão dele e o puxei para a saída, mas fiquei surpresa ao encontrar resistência. – O que foi?

- Acha que não gosto de você?

- Sei que gosta de mim como um grande amigo que você se mostrou ser. Eu estava só brincando. Vamos logo, senão perderemos a sessão – mas ainda encontrava a resistência.

- O que sinto por você é incrivelmente puro e muito grande – Não era brincadeira.

- O qu...? – Não terminei a frase, pois a mão que eu ainda estava segurando me puxou para perto. Como ele era bem mais forte do que eu, fui direto em direção ao seu peito. Naruto pôs a mão atrás das minhas costas e me beijou. No início, fiquei meio sem reação por causa da surpresa, mas pude perceber que Naruto estava ficando tenso por eu não corresponder ao seu beijo. Deixei-me levar e novamente me surpreendi ao constatar que o beijo era bem melhor do que eu podia imaginar que seria. Achei que qualquer relacionamento depois _dele _seria demasiadamente estranho.

- Desculpa! – pediu depois que nos separamos. As bochechas dele estavam muito vermelhas.

- Não se pede desculpas depois que se beija uma garota. Vou achar que você se arrependeu e vou me sentir ofendida – brinquei, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos. – Vamos para o cinema, bobão – sem resistência dessa vez.

**You and I have something different**

(_Eu e você temos algo diferente_)  
**And I'm enjoying it cautiously**

(_E eu estou aproveitando isso cautelosamente)_  
**I'm battle scarred, I am working so hard**

(_Eu estou cicatrizada da batalha, eu estou trabalhando duro_)  
**To get back to who I used to be**

(_Pra voltar a ser quem eu costumava ser)_

Depois disso, eu e Naruto não viramos um casal ou algo do tipo. Se éramos um, era um bem diferente. Ao ficávamos nos beijando nem nada. Só às vezes. Poucas vezes. Eu percebi que sentia algo diferente por ele, mas não tinha certeza do que era. A memória _dele _ainda latejava na minha cabeça. A dor da perda ainda era tangível, parecia que a qualquer momento eu ia cair naquele mar de tristeza novamente. Então eu preferia aproveitar tudo cautelosamente. Sem exageros.

- Sakura, você tem que superar – eu e Naruto estávamos sentados no banco no meio do jardim da escola. A frase aleatória que ele soltou me deixou confusa.

- Como?

- Você tem que superar de vez do trauma do Sasuke – a menção ao nome dele fez com que eu fizesse uma careta de dor. – Está vendo? Você ainda não é a mesma apesar de sua melhora perceptível.

- Tudo ainda parece tão próximo. Eu estou trabalhando duro pra isso – eu sabia disso. Eu ainda chorava no meu quarto à noite, ainda olhava para nossas fotos no meu álbum, ainda abraçava meu próprio corpo esperando que a qualquer momento ele pudesse aparecer na minha porta e voltar a ficar comigo. Eu conseguia perceber o quanto estava sendo idiota e eu sabia o quão patética eu era a ponto de, se ele realmente voltasse, aceitá-lo de braços abertos como se nada tivesse acontecido. Isso iria decepcionar a todos, principalmente o Naruto. Mas isso não iria acontecer. Ele nunca voltaria, pensei secamente. Incrível como Naruto conseguia perceber tudo isso, eu tinha certeza que não deixava transparecer esse tipo de fraqueza.

- Vou te ajudar a superar isso. Você vai conseguir! O primeiro passo é... – fez suspense. – acabar com o tabu.

- Hã? – Minha mente ficara tão lerda que eu não conseguia mais acompanhar o pensamento das pessoas? Ah, é, estamos falando do Naruto. Ele só pode _minimamente _ser considerado uma pessoa.

- Pare de pensar mal de mim e... sim, não me faça essa cara de surpresa! Eu sei que estava – bufei. Ele me conhecia bem demais. – Você tem de parar de ter medo do nome do Sasuke! Lembra do Harry Potter? O Dumbledore disse que o Harry deveria falar o nome do Voldemort para parar de ter medo. É insuportável ver você fazendo careta toda vez que eu falo o nome dele – franzi os lábios.

- Acho que ainda não estou nesse estágio – disse, sarcástica. Cruzei os braços e as pernas.

- Repita comigo! Sa...

- Eu não vou fazer isso.

- SA!

- Sa – suspirei.

-...su...

-...su...

-...ke!

-...ke... – bufei.

- Tudo junto agora! SASUKE.

- Sasuke – sussurrei, olhando pra baixo.

- Errado! Sasuke em um tom de voz que os humanos possam escutar, não apenas os cachorros.

- Sasuke – disse, arqueando uma sobrancelha, desafiadoramente.

- Ótimo. Sabia que você fica linda quando age de forma petulante? – perguntou de brincadeira.

- Vá se fo...

- Que feio! Só coisas bonitas devem sair dessa sua boca rosada.

- Sabia que você está encarando descaradamente a minha boca e, ainda por cima, a chamou de rosada? – perguntei, rindo.

- Sabia – confirmou. – Agora que eu ajudei você a superar seu medo desse horripilante nome... – revirei os olhos e ele riu, pegando o meu rosto com as duas mãos e encarando-me intensamente. – Então, depois disso, acha que eu mereço um beijo?

- Se eu recusasse, você iria me soltar?

- Não – sorriu.

- Que bom que eu não ia negar então.

**He's disappearing **

_(Ele está desaparecendo)__  
_**Fading suddelly**

_(Enfraquecendo de repente)__  
_**I'm so close to being yours**

_(Eu estou muito perto de ser sua)__  
__**Won't you stay with me**_

_(Você não poderia ficar comigo?)__  
_**Please**

_(Por favor)_

- O que você fez? – perguntou Tenten, sorridente.

- Queimei as fotos dele e dei as coisas que ele me presenteou para os pobres – respondi, lambendo meu sorvete.

- Você é bem mais nobre que eu. Se o Neji me deixasse, eu raspava a cabeça dele, o queimava, fazia uma peruca com seus cabelos, a vendia e aí sim dava o dinheiro para os pobres.

- Nossa! Pro bem do Neji é melhor ele não te deixar – rimos juntas. Como se o Neji fosse deixar a Tenten. O sentimento dele por ela é realmente verdadeiro, muito diferente dos do Sasuke. Fiquei surpresa ao notar que a lembrança dele me afetava muito pouco agora. Parece que ele está enfraquecendo de repente e o Naruto é o grande responsável por isso.

- Mas e você e o Naruto, hein? Ás vezes vejo você e ele juntinhos, ou melhor, sempre. Não sei como consegui um tempo com você – comentou, sorrindo maliciosa. Antes que eu pudesse comentar qualquer coisa, ouço uma voz deveras conhecida me chamando. – Esquece o que eu falei, Sakura. Nunca conseguirei um tempo com você. Estou fadada à solidão – exagerou ela, soprando a franja. Ri.

- Oi, Tenten – cumprimentou Naruto, sem graça. – Interrompo?

- Você nunca interrompe – falei. Tenten arqueou as sobrancelhas pra mim.

- Inclusive – começou, dando um sorriso que sempre precedia alguma brincadeira da parte dela. Estremeci. – a Sakura estava me falando o quanto estava se envolvendo com você. Disse que o Sasuke está virando completamente passado, que está muito perto de ser sua. Também disse que perguntaria a você se você não poderia ficar com ela – tagarelou, triunfante.

- É verdade? – Tenten riu da credulidade do Naruto.

- É – confirmei, fazendo ambos se sobressaltarem. – Naruto – segurei as mão dele. – Por favor? – ele sorriu pra mim e eu pra ele. Tenten caiu da cadeira literalmente. E riu. Meu mundo agora era repleto de risadas.

**Near to you, I am healing**

_(Perto de você, estou me curando)__  
_**But it's taking so long**

_(Mas está demorando tanto) __  
_**'Cause though he's gone**

_(Porque ele se foi)__  
_**And you are wonderful**

_(E você é maravilhoso)__  
_**It's hard to move on**

_(É difícil seguir em frente)__  
_**Yet, I'm better near to you **

_(Ainda, estou melhor perto de você)_

Hoje faz um ano. Um ano que Sasuke me deixou. Eu já estava bem melhor, mas, hoje, parece que tudo foi por água abaixo. Um ano. Agora, eu tenho certeza de que ele não vai mais voltar. Ri de mim mesma por ainda ter essa esperança. Tudo que eu construí durante esse ano parecia desmoronar agora. Como é possível eu ser tão fraca? Eu o amava e era um amor puro. Não entendo mesmo o amor, é um sentimento tão forte que a pessoa pode te machucar profundamente que você continua a amando? É irracional.

Totalmente irracional.

Se eu percebo que isso não faz sentido, por ainda sinto essa dor tão forte no peito? Eu estava tão feliz com o Naruto. Por que não posso sentir tudo isso por ele da mesma forma? Tenho certeza de que ele nunca me machucaria. Eu o amo, mas não é tão forte. Mas pode ser.

Claro que pode.

Há o amor que você sabe que sente a partir do momento que conhece a pessoa, ou então, você sente que essa pessoa vai ser especial, que pode rolar com ela. Esse foi o Sasuke. O tipo de amor irracional. E tem o amor, o mais comum, que se desenvolve, que você adquire com o tempo. O amor que pode dar mais certo na minha opinião. Nesse tipo de amor, tem-se uma maior segurança, porque você conhece melhor a pessoa por quem se apaixona, você não apenas se apaixona loucamente por ela antes de conhecer o seu caráter. Esse amor espero que seja o Naruto. Um amor... racional? Não, não é o melhor adjetivo. Um amor amigo. Pode ser...

Alguma coisa bateu na minha janela. Fui até ela e vi que Naruto estava tacando uma pedra. Abri a janela e me desviei bem a tempo de uma pedra bater no meu rosto. Olhei raivosa pra ele, que começou a coçar a nuca e dar seu sorriso sem-graça. Tenho que admitir que ele ficava bem fofo assim. Ai, que pensamento estúpido. Pensando bem, é um bom sinal, certo? Ficar tendo pensamentos bobos em relação a alguém. Quando me apaixonei pelo Sasuke, foi assim...

- Bons reflexos – disse Naruto, despertando-me de meus devaneios.

- O que faz aqui?

- Eu liguei pra você, mas sua mãe disse que você não queria falar com ninguém hoje, que estava deprimida. Fiquei preocupado – baixei meu olhar. Novamente eu estava preocupando as pessoas que me eram queridas.

- Eu só...

- É o Sasuke de novo, certo? Hoje faz um ano, não é mesmo? – de novo, me surpreendi. Sempre achei que ele fosse uma pessoa desligada.

- Naruto, esquece isso...

- Não! Claro que não! – berrou. Minha mãe entrou no meu quarto correndo para ver se estava tudo bem. – EU TE AMO, SAKURA! – minha mãe tampou a boca com as mãos e me abraçou por trás. Eu já tinha ouvido-o falar isso, mas agora parecia tão mais... real. Fique paralisada.

- É um bom menino, filha – sussurrou minha mãe no meu ouvido. Olhei para ela que sorria. – Naruto, querido – disse numa voz suave e reconfortante.

- Senhora Haruno? – gaguejou Naruto.

- Querido, dê um tempo para minha filha. Sei que ela também sente o mesmo. Eu tenho um sexto sentido, afinal, sou mãe. Só que foi muito de repente, ela precisa pensar – Naruto e eu ficamos muito vermelhos e minha mãe sorriu me soltando. – Mas, se eu fosse a Sakura, desceria e te abraçaria. Você fez um bem muito grande pra ela. Está bem melhor perto de você.

- Hum... Naruto – chamei, sem-graça.

- O quê? – ele não estava mais seguro do que eu. Minha mãe sabe constranger as pessoas.

- Ainda é tarde para eu fazer isso? – Ele sorriu.

- O que você acha? – Ri e corri para fazer o que minha mãe falou. Ela conhece mais meus próprios sentimentos do que eu mesmo.

**I only know that I am **

_(Eu só sei que sou)__  
_**Better where you are**

_(Melhor onde você está__)  
_**I only know that I am **

_(Eu só sei que sou__)  
_**Better where you are**

_(Melhor onde você está_)  
**I only know that I belong**

_(Eu só sei que eu pertenço__)  
_**Where you are**

_(À onde você está)_

- Yeah! – gritou Naruto ao acertar a terceira argola na garrafa. – Ganhei, Sakura – exclamou, abraçando-me.

- Que brinde você que, menino? – perguntou o dono da barraca do festival, sorrindo com a animação do Naruto. Ele olhou pra mim para que eu escolhesse.

- Eu quero... hmm... Acho que quero aquela raposa – apontei. O moço da barraca pegou o animal e me entregou. – É linda – eu disse, depositando um beijo na bochecha do Naruto.

- Isso me surpreendeu. Achei que você escolheria o coelho ou coisa assim – comentou enquanto nos afastávamos da barraca.

- Sei lá... Essa raposa me lembra você – confessei, olhando mais atentamente para o animal de pelúcia. Naruto me imitou, mas depois deu de ombros.

- Bobagem. Como uma raposa poderia te fazer lembrar de mim? Oh, veja, Sakura! – exclamou, fascinado. – Vão começar a soltar os fogos. Vamos para a colina pra vê-los melhor – pegou minha mão e saímos correndo.

Tinham poucos casais na colina. Os poucos que haviam estavam abraçados fazendo juras de amor para o ano seguinte. Sorri. Naruto me puxou para que sentássemos embaixo de uma Sakura. Meu sorriso se alargou. Olhei para o céu que começava a ganhar diversas cores e formas. Lindo.

- Faça um pedido para o ano que vem, Sakura – aconselhou Naruto.

- Eu não preciso – retruquei. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Como assim não precisa? Todo mundo quer alguma coisa. _Você _sabe que quer alguma coisa.

- A única coisa que sei é que estou melhor onde você está e não preciso de mais nada – Ele franziu um pouco as sobrancelhas e depois olhou para o céu com um sorriso sereno.

- Parece que consegui te dobrar, hein? – brincou, envolvendo meus ombros e me trazendo para mais perto dele. Eu ri e me aconcheguei em sei peito.

- Com certeza – sorri.

- Você não está brincando, não é mesmo? – sua expressão parecia um pouco angustiada. – Eu já sofri muito por você, sabe, Sakura? – escondi meu rosto entre suas roupas. Eu sabia. Mas preferia que não tivesse sido assim.

- Não. Não estou brincando. Sinto que estou mais perto de você do que estou de _qualquer _pessoa – disse, olhando-o intensamente.

- Eu acredito – Finalmente, olhou-me para o meu alívio. Ele estava com aquele sorriso largo que eu adorava. Abracei-o forte. – Você é maravilhosa.

- Não sou não – retruquei imediatamente.

- É sim. Mesmo cheia de casacos e com luvas grossa e, sobretudo, com o nariz vermelho – tocou meu nariz. Seu dedo estava muito gelado, mas ele parecia não sentir frio. Uma pétala de Sakura caiu em cima do meu nariz e Naruto riu. – Quando estamos apaixonados, ficamos bobos, né?

- Ficamos. Eu te amo – Naruto arregalou os olhos. Era a primeira vez que eu dizia pra ele com todas as letras.

- Se você me ama e eu te amo, isso quer dizer que somos namorados? – perguntou.

- Claro. Por que não? – rimos. E ele me beijou.

**Near to you, I am healing**

_(Perto de você, estou me curando)__  
_**But it's taking so long**

_(Mas está demorando tanto) __  
_**'Cause though he's gone**

_(Porque ele se foi)__  
_**And you are wonderful**

_(E você é maravilhoso)__  
_**It's hard to move on**

_(É difícil seguir em frente)_

**Near to you, I am healing**

_(Perto de você, estou me curando)__  
_**But it's taking so long**

_(Mas está demorando tanto) __  
_**'Cause though he's gone**

_(Porque ele se foi)__  
_**And you are wonderful**

_(E você é maravilhoso)__  
_**It's hard to move on**

_(É difícil seguir em frente)__  
_**Yet, I'm better near to you **

_(Ainda, estou melhor perto de você)_

Eu e Naruto estamos juntos desde então. Já faz 10 anos. Sasuke nunca voltou. Soubemos que ele virou um renomado advogado, porque saiu uma notícia sua no jornal. Nós a queimamos alegremente na lareira no dia de Natal. Tenten amou isso. Ela sugeriu que comprássemos todos os jornais da banca e fizéssemos isso para termos o prazer de ver o Sasuke queimar várias e várias vezes. Ino a apoiou. Neji, no entanto, disse que era Natal e que ela precisava controlar seus instintos assassinos agora que era mãe.

A cara que ela fez foi impagável. Mas Neji estava certo. Eles já tinham dois filhos. Um menino e uma menina. O menino tinha o cabelo da cor do de Neji e a cor da pele e dos olhos igual aos de Tenten a personalidade também era dela. Sempre alegre, efusivo, sempre sorrindo e muito agitado. A menina tinha o cabelo da cor do de Tenten, mas tinha a pele e os olhos tão brancos quanto os de Neji. Era uma menina calma, mas muito bonita, inteligente e carismática. Eles quatro sempre iam passar o Natal lá em casa.

Ino e Gaara também quase sempre iam, mas era muito ocupados e viviam viajando. Apesar que suas viagens não eram sempre a negócios. Se não me engano, eles já deviam estar em sua 26ª lua-de-mel. Hinata e Kiba se casaram e foram morar nos Estados Unidos. Até onde eu sei, estavam muito felizes. Temari e Shikamaru também estavam juntos e, apesar das discussões constantes, eu sei que é assim que permanecerão.

Quanto a mim e ao Naruto, nos casamos há três anos e agora eu estava esperando um filho. Naruto estava muito empolgado em ser pai. Seria um menino e ele já estava planejando tudo o que iria ensinar para o "pequeno". Acho que eu não poderia estar mais feliz. Sasuke virara um fantasma do meu passado. Eu sofri. A recuperação foi lenta e parecia impossível seguir em frente, mas eu consegui e não poderia estar melhor perto dele.

**Yet, I'm better near to you **

_(Ainda, estou melhor perto de você)_

Fim

...

Reviews?


End file.
